Different Ways of Saying
by RomaMarufixx
Summary: Different ways of saying the big three words. Turtlecest drabbles.


**Different Ways of Saying** by **RomaMarufixx**

 _Various; Raph/Don, Raph/Mikey, Don/Mikey, Don/Leo, Leo/Raph, Mikey/Leo_

This is turtlecest, don't like? Don't read.

All characters are over the age of 18.

* * *

 **Raphael/Donatello**

It was their first time up at the farmhouse as a couple, just the four brothers and their father went this year as Casey and April had too many commitments back in New York, but they didn't mind, it just meant that they could be more open about their relationships that their father knew about but they had not yet told their friends.

One thing that they all loved about the farmhouse was the openness, the fresh air, and the sunshine, especially waking up to the light pouring through the window and soaking into their skin, something they never got the liberty of in the sewers.

It was one of those mornings that Raphael first told Donatello that he loved him.

They'd been together for just over a month and although the two shared a bed they had not become physical, they wanted to wait for a while before being intimate but enjoyed being close to each other and sharing a bed as they had done when they were children.

Raph had woken up before Donatello, something that was very rare to happen between the two, and he had decided to spend the time before Donnie woke admiring his partner, falling even more in love with him like he did every day.

"I love you." He whispered, thinking that Donnie was still asleep.

A smile spread across the other mutant's face and his eyes opened much to Raph's surprise and his face turned a shade darker.

"I love you too." Donnie laughed and moved in closer to Raph's body heat.

* * *

 **Raphael/Michelangelo**

Their breathing was harsh from the heavy make out session, their foreheads were pressed together and their eyes were closed, Raph caught his bottom lip between his teeth as he opened his eyes and looked into Mikey's baby blues.

Mikey grinned and wrapped his arms around Raph's neck and pushed himself onto his brother's lap. Mikey went to kiss him but Raph moved just a second before and latched himself onto sea green skin and began kissing and sucking, hoping to leave a red possessive mark.

"Mm, Raphie." Mikey said as he began to wiggle, "You're tickling me, stop." He laughed.

"Nah, I love kissing ya'." Raph's muffled voice replied.

"Yeah, I love you…" Mikey said without even thinking, he froze up slightly, waiting for Raph to pull away and maybe freak out, but the larger turtle didn't move or stop his actions.

"Yeah I love you too." Raph said, pulling Mikey closer to him and moving back to the orange ninja's mouth.

* * *

 **Donatello/Michelangelo**

Donnie was trying to contain his laughter as he watched Michelangelo show the rest of the party his dance moves, everyone was drunk and cheering him on and Donnie wasn't going to stop him, he knew that Mikey had only had a few drinks and that he didn't get to be out in the open and around people that often, let alone at a party.

When the song switched over to another Mikey beckoned Donnie onto the dancefloor and eventually he gave in and let Mikey swing him around the dance floor, it was little-known fact that Donnie loved to dance, but Mikey knew and it was an activity that the two often did together.

The mood of the party had Donnie very happy to join in on the dancing and return the hugs and kisses that his very affectionate partner was giving him. Their arms were wrapped around each other and Donnie's chin rested on Mikey's clothing covered shoulder.

"God, I love you." Spilled from Donnie's lips in his euphoria before he knew what he was saying. Mikey was obviously very happy with that confession as he proceeded to stick his tongue down the purple banded turtle's throat.

* * *

 **Donatello/Leonardo**

When Donnie saw Leo, his heart nearly stopped. He rushed him over to the nearest cot and demanded that everyone leave him alone so he could make sure that their nearly unconscious brother was okay.

Donatello's normally steady hands shook slightly as he raced them across Leo's skin, going over bruises, bumps, cuts, covering them in small amounts of blood, but he couldn't see anything serious enough to have Leo almost passing out.

"Leo you have to tell me where you're hurt, where do you feel pain?"

"'M fine."

"Leo, you're going to pass out, please, tell me where you feel pain." Donnie pleaded, his hands still working Leo's body and his eyes trying to catch Leo's gaze, which drifted around the room as he tried to stay awake. "Please Leo, it could be something serious and I will not lose you, I can't, I love you."

Leo's eyes made their way to Donnie and smiled. "M'side." Leo responded and on his left side was a small puncture wound that seem to bleed a lot especially when touched.

Several hours later, Leo's bleeding had stopped and Donnie was happy that he was stable and would start to heal soon, if he stayed in bed, which he likely would not. Donnie was about to leave Leo's side, for a cot nearby so that he could get some rest when Leo's hand grabbed his own.

"I love you Donatello, thank you." He said, his eyelids threatening to close on him any second.

"You don't have to thank me." Donnie said, leaning down and kissing Leo on the forehead. "Get some rest."

* * *

 **Leonardo/Raphael**

"Raphael, come back here now." Leo yelled as Raphael walked away from yet another one of their arguments.

"I'm goin' out."

"No. You are not."

"You ain't the boss of me bro'."

"I need to be when you're acting this way." Leo said, making his way closer to his brother.

"Don't even start Leo."

"Foot clan activity is beyond high at the moment, you cannot go outside, you'll get hurt, or worse-"

"So what, why do you even care?"

"Because I love you Raphael!" The two tensed up and Raphael looked away, making Leo regret his words. The two had been 'experimenting' with each other for a while now, having fun, but they had never brought their feelings into the equation. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean…"

"Didn't mean to say it or didn't mean what you said?" Raph asked him, but Leo didn't respond quick enough for Raph's liking and the red banded ninja walked away, deciding not to go out, but to lock himself in his room, away from the turtle that remained near the entrance of the lair, afraid of what was going to happen next.

* * *

 **Leonardo/Michelangelo**

It was eerily quiet in the lair as the Hamato family came to grips with what was happening. Leo was being sent away on a 'training mission' and would be away for a year, apparently Leo had been told about this a couple of weeks ago but his siblings and friends were only told this tonight, the day before he was scheduled to leave.

Mikey was taking the news worst out of all of his family. He loved Leo, he'd loved him for years and he hadn't had the guts to tell him and now he was leaving for a year, he couldn't bear the thought of not seeing Leo for that long and to not hear his voice.

He knew that Leo was still awake, collecting the small amount of things that he was going to take with him to South America so he made his way to Leo's bedroom and knocked twice on the door. It only took him a few seconds to open the door.

"Mikey?"

"Leo, please don't leave." Mikey said, his voice quiet as not to wake anyone else up. "I love you Leo, please don't leave me." Mikey said, so defeated and so tired that it tugged at Leo's heart but he had to leave.

"Michelangelo...I have to leave, I'm sorry, I'll see you tomorrow before I leave." Leo said, before wishing Mikey a good night and closing the door, leaving a heartbroken turtle on the other side.


End file.
